capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ema Skye
.]] '''Ema Skye' is a character in the Ace Attorney series of adventure visual novel games. She was Phoenix Wright's partner for the episode, Rise from the Ashes (which is exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the first game). In the [[Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney|fourth Ace Attorney]] game, Ema is a detective in the Criminal Affairs division of the Los Angeles Police Department. She happened to have been in charge of the same cases that defense attorney Apollo Justice handled. Ema Skye is responsible for introducing forensic investigation techniques to Wright and Justice. Story The SL-9 Incident During the events of the SL-9 Incident, Ema was waiting for her older sister Lana in Lana's office so that they could go out for dinner. Serial killer Joe Darke, who had escaped from his interrogation, encountered her there. Prosecutor Neil Marshall came to the rescue, engaging Darke in a fight. During the struggle, Ema pushed Marshall, thinking he was Darke, knocking him out. When she woke up, Lana was cradling her in her arms, Marshall was dead, and Darke had been recaptured. After the incident, Ema decided to become a scientific investigator. Her sister, once a cheerful person, became cold and more serious. Two years later, Ema and Phoenix Wright set out to investigate Bruce Goodman's murder. They ended up investigating the SL-9 Incident in the process, which had plagued Lana ever since it had happened. Closing the case for good freed Lana from her guilt and she became her cheerful self again. Ema went on to Europe to learn more about scientific investigation. Skye is an ardent admirer of prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and his work. Detective career After nine years, Ema Skye returned to the U.S. to become a forensic scientist there and to meet Wright again. To her dismay, she was hired into the criminal affairs department as a homicide detective. In Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, she would take on the same detective role that Dick Gumshoe had in the Phoenix Wright trilogy. Skye cannot stand prosecutor Klavier Gavin, calling him "glimmerous" (probably meaning "glamorous"), but she does have a working relationship with him. Skye has taken a liking to "Snackoos", spending large quantities of time vigorously eating them; the sound of her munching them has become an identifying signal for Justice. Sometimes, Skye throws Snackoos at people who annoy her. Her ideas of an ideal prosecutor have not changed; according to her, they should be "simmerous", "stern of wit and furrowed of brow" (a description that fits Phoenix Wright's rival, Miles Edgeworth). Ema also appeared in the spin-off game featuring Edgeworth, Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and also in the game's sequel, Gyakuten Kenji 2. Trivia *''Ace Attorney: Investigations'' was originally supposed to star the adult version of Ema Skye as the main protagonist but the idea was dropped when the team decided to go with Miles Edgeworth instead, due to him being a more popular character according to fan feedback.Origins Of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth References Gallery Image:AJEma.png|''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Support Characters